A Super Saiyan story
by HyperSaiyan
Summary: This is a story (slightly AU) about a Saiyan named Cator. The story tells of his transition to Super Saiyan. Takes place on Planet Vegita, before the Z Warriors time. Rating for later chapters. Read and Review!
1. The Birthday (Part 1)

Author's Note: This is an idea I had one day. It is slightly AU, and will eventually be about a Super Saiyan (or two) if I decide to continue it. It takes place on Vegita, several generations before the Z Warriors time.  
  
"Daddy is coming?" the small boy dressed in armor asked his mother.  
  
"Of course he is Cator," his mother, named Cacorotta replied. "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. Thanks to the war, Dad can't come home to often, and I want you to make a good impression on him."  
  
"Yes Mommy," Cator said obediently. "Can I go spar with Kakkarata?"  
  
Cacorotta raised an eyebrow. "Of course," she said, patting the boy on the head.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Cator, his spiky hair bouncing up and down as he jumped for joy.  
  
Cator zoomed off to find his older sister. "Kakkarata," he called as he spotted her. "Mommy says we can spar."  
  
"All right squirt," Kakkarata said.  
  
Cator pouted. "Just because you're 15 doesn't mean you can call me names."  
  
"All right," laughed Kakkarata. "I won't call you names squirt. Now, let's fight."  
  
Cator smiled and settled into a fighting stance. He leapt at his older sister and aimed a punch at her face, which she easily caught. She punched back, and the Saiyan siblings fought all out. Finally, Cator hit his sister hard in the stomach, and when she stumbled, he got her in a chokehold.  
  
"Uncle, mercy," Kakkarata said.  
  
"I won!" Cator yelled as he let her go. "I'm going to go tell mommy right away!"  
  
Cator dashed off, Kakkarata right behind him. "Mommy, mommy!" he yelled as he approached her. "I beat Kakkarata-" it was then that Cator noticed a strange man talking to his mother. "Who are you?" he asked wide-eyed.  
  
The man glanced at him. "I take it this is Cator?" he asked Cacorotta.  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied.  
  
The man walked over to Cator and looked down at him. "Not bad," he said.  
  
Cacorotta laughed. "Cator, this is your daddy. His name Kokkorot."  
  
Kokkorot smiled. "That's right. Now, what's this I heard about beating Kakkarata?"  
  
"He did dad," Kakkarata said, finally entering the room. "He beat me fair and square. It's nice to see you again," she added.  
  
Kokkorot smiled at her. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" he said wistfully. He glanced down to Cator. "Guess what boy?" he said.  
  
Cator frowned. "I have a name," he said.  
  
"I know that boy," Kokkorot replied, amused.  
  
"Then why didn't you use it?" asked Cator.  
  
"Because where you're going, you are going to have to get used to being called boy a lot." Kokkorot told him.  
  
"Where am I going?" Cator queried.  
  
"You are," he glanced at Cacorotta, "going to the palace to be trained."  
  
Kakkarata ran over to him. "Cator is 5 dad," she said. "Isn't he a little young?"  
  
"I agree," said Cacorotta. "He is much to young." She walked over to Cator and patted him on the head.  
  
"I want to go!" Cator said. "I want to be a great warrior!"  
  
Kokkorot smiled. "The boy has a warrior's spirit." He told Cacorotta. "The sooner he begins training, the better."  
  
"I know," said Cacorotta sadly. "He is so much like you." she trailed off. "All right, he can go," she consented.  
  
"Thank you mommy," Cator said seriously. "I'll be good."  
  
"Hold on," said Cacorotta, "you aren't leaving until tonight." She smiled. "It is your birthday, and I haven't given you a gift yet."  
  
Cator opened his eyes as wide as they would go. "What did you get me?' he asked excitedly. "Huh? Huh? What did you get me?"  
  
Cacorotta, Kakkarata, and Kokkorot all laughed.  
  
"Well," Cacorotta said nonchalantly, "I may have gotten you something."  
  
Cator looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Cacorotta smiled at him. "Well," she said. "It's long, shiny, and it has a point."  
  
"Is it a sword?" Cator asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, it is," Cacorotta said, and walked over to a corner of the room. She picked up a wrapped bundle, and carried it back over to the rest of the people in the group. She carefully handed the bundle to Cator.  
  
Cator pulled the wrapping away eagerly and was rewarded with a magnificent sight. A blade, longer than his arm gleamed in the light. "It's so big!" he said, hefting the blade.  
  
"You'll grow into it," Cacorotta promised.  
  
Cator swung the blade around, his tail swaying happily from side to side. "Daddy," he asked, suddenly serious, "what does it mean to have a warrior's spirit?"  
  
Kokkorot glanced down at the boy, startled. "Well," he said, "to have a warriors spirit is to know when to fight, when to kill, and when to flee, I supposed."  
  
Cator shrugged; the tip of his blade resting on the floor. He turned to Cacorotta. "Thank you for the present Mommy. I like it a lot."  
  
"Hey," said Kakkarata, "I got you something too," she swiftly drew a package wrapped in string from behind her back. She handed it to the Cator. "This is from me," she said.  
  
Cator took the package and opened it eagerly. Inside was a jar of cookies. "Cookies!" he cheered. "Yahoo!" he opened the jar and stuck his hand in. "Mommy" he inquired, "can I have one?"  
  
"Only one," Cacorotta told him sternly.  
  
Cator nodded, and pulled his hand back out. The appendage now gripped a big chocolate chip cookie. "Do you want one?" he asked the others in the room.  
  
"No," said Kokkorot.  
  
"I'll pass dear," said Cacorotta.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind," Kakkarata said, shrugging.  
  
"'Course not," he told her. "Here," he held the jar towards her as he bit into the cookie.  
  
Kakkarata smiled and reached into the jar, pulling out a small cookie and eating it quickly. "Thank Cator," she said.  
  
Cator smiled through a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"Bang!!!! THUMP!!!! CRASH!!!!" suddenly came from outside.  
  
Kokkorot spun around to face the wall where the noise was coming from. "It's the Fruiyans!" he said. "They're attacking!"  
  
A dozen strong, burly warriors suddenly came crashing through said wall.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Review and let me know if I should continue this story or not. This would be the first chapter if I decide to continue it. So please review, it only takes a second. 


	2. The Birthday (Part 2)

Author Note: Thank you for reviewing, ThaliaMuseofComedy, Anon, and The Writing Lady. I really appreciated it! On the note of names, as a side thing, the family's last name is Torrac. It's really the whole pun thing. On the Fruiyans, well, that's more of an insulting nickname, but you'll have to review to find out what I mean! Oh, and sorry for not putting in a disclaimer last time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ  
  
Author Note: Without further ado, Chapter two of 'A Super Saiyan Story'  
  
"Go hide!" Cacorotta told her two children. "Your father and I will take care of this."  
  
"I can help!" Cator protested.  
  
"No, you can't! Hide now!" Cacorotta yelled.  
  
Kokkorot leapt at the Fruiyans, slamming one in the face. Cacorotta followed him, blasting the same man into oblivion.  
  
"Let's go!" Kakkarata said, grabbing Cator's arm and pulling him into the next room.  
  
"No!" Cator protested, fighting her. "I want to help! Let me go!"  
  
Kakkarata ignored him, dragging the ebony-haired Saiyan into the next room.  
  
"Let go!" Cator protested, and twisted him arm out of her grasp.  
  
Cator ran back into the previous room, and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. His daddy was being held captive by one of the Fruiyans, while another was punching him mercilessly in the stomach.  
  
"Daddy!" Cator yelled, and charged the man, head-butting him in the arm.  
  
The man stumbled and moved to the side. Cator leapt after him, aiming a kick towards the man's face. The Fruiyan grabbed his leg, suspending him in midair. Cator growled and aimed a blast at the man, completely obliterating the arm he was held by.  
  
"You brat!" the man spat, holding the stump where his arm should be. He slammed Cator on the head, sending him quickly to the ground. "I won't be beaten by a mere child!" the Man roared. "I am the great Kialian warrior Grep!" Grep raised a foot, preparing to stamp Cator into dust.  
  
"You jerk!" Kakkarata yelled, charging to her brother's rescue. She quickly destroyed the rest of the man. "You all right Cator?" she asked, offering her brother a hand up.  
  
"I'm fine," Cator replied shortly. He stood up effortlessly and glared daggers at the man who still held his father captive.  
  
Suddenly, Cator jumped at him, preparing to slam him in the back. The man dropped Kokkorot, who collapsed on the ground, and stuck a fist out to meet Cator's attack. Cator grabbed the fist with his small hands and flipped over it to slam his feet into the Fruiyan's face. The man stumbled back, and Cator wrapped his tail around the man's hair. Cator quickly used this advantage to slam into the man's stomach with everything he had- fists, arms, legs, feet, and torso included. The man stumbled even farther back, and Kakkarata quickly destroyed him.  
  
By this time, Kokkorot was back on his feet and he and Cacorotta efficiently destroyed the remaining warriors.  
  
"Good job," said Kokkorot, throwing a glance at the charred people remains on the floor. "We should probably go to the castle now." He commented. "The queen will arrange for our house to be fixed up."  
  
Cacorotta nodded. "How is Queen Vealta doing, by the way?"  
  
Kokkorot smiled. "She seems to get kinder every day," he said. "She asked me to say 'hi' to you from her."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get to say hi back to her," Cacorotta laughed. "Let's go. Cator, don't forget to bring your stuff. I'll give you your present once we get there."  
  
Cator nodded eagerly. He ran to his small room. "Let's see," he said as thoughtfully as a five-year-old could, "I need Mr. Snokums. And my armor, and my sword." He packed all of the above into a bag, then ran back out to where the rest of the family was. "I'm all ready!" he announced.  
  
"Good," Cacorotta told him. "We'll leave as soon as your sister is ready."  
  
"Okay," chirped Cator. "Hey, I learned a new joke, anyone wanna hear it? Well, do ya?"  
  
"And from who did you learn this joke?" asked Cacorotta, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I heard two people in town last week telling it," Cator told her. "Remember, you sent me on errand there?"  
  
"I remember," Cacorotta groaned slightly. "Go ahead."  
  
Cator grinned exuberantly. "How can you tell when a Fruiyan has been using your computer?" his grin widened. "There's whiteout on the screen!"  
  
Cacorotta and Kokkorot both smiled. "Good joke boy," said Kokkorot dryly.  
  
"I'm done packing," Kakkarata announced, striding into the room, an enormous duffel bag slung over one shoulder.  
  
"All right," said Cacorotta, "let's go."  
  
The four Saiyans flew out the hole in the wall and took off towards the castle, Kokkorot leading.  
  
Cator flew as fast as he could, and reached Kokkorot quickly. "Daddy?" he asked seriously.  
  
Kokkorot turned and glanced at him. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the high velocities the two were flying at.  
  
"Are there other children my age at the palace?" Cator asked nervously.  
  
"Of course," Kokkorot assured him. "Most children who plan to become warriors live there." He frowned slightly, thinking. "You'll probably like Leuce Ecuttel, the king's nephew. He's a good boy."  
  
"What does he look like?" asked Cator excitedly.  
  
"The normal royal hairstyle," Kokkorot told him.  
  
Author Note: For Leuce's hairstyle, think Vegeta, and for Cator's hairstyle, think Goku.  
  
"Oh," Cator nodded astutely. Then, "What's the normal royal hairstyle look like?"  
  
"The flame of hair, swept up," Kokkorot told him.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Cator said, and nodded once. "Are we almost there?" he asked.  
  
Kokkorot shook his head. "About another hour at our current speed."  
  
"Then let's go faster!" said Cator gleefully, and speed up to his maximum, zooming ahead of his father for one brief second.  
  
"Nice speed boy," said Kokkorot, catching up to the black-haired boy.  
  
"Thank you," Cator mumbled politely.  
  
The two flew in silence for a while, Cator pondering on what to say to the man whose presence had eluded him his own life.  
  
"What's being a solider like?" he asked finally, after an endless silence.  
  
Kokkorot's eyes adapted a haunted look. "It's nice to get to fight so much," he said carefully.  
  
"Really?" asked Cator.  
  
Kokkorot nodded.  
  
"Have you killed a lot of Fruiyans?" Cator asked eagerly, awaiting a reply from this man who was surely a war hero.  
  
Kokkorot smiled at the boy. "I suppose I have," he replied almost solemnly.  
  
"Isn't that good?" Cator asked, picking the hidden undercurrents of sadness in the older man's voice.  
  
"Taking a life is rarely good," Kokkorot paused for a second then continued, "even if it is a Fruiyan life. Still, war is war, people die."  
  
Cator glanced curiously at his father. "I was wondering why that guy, Grep or something, called himself a Kialian? Aren't they Fruiyans?"  
  
"I suppose no one's told you yet, huh?" Kokkorot looked the boy over. "Well, it all began about 17 years ago, at a dinner party the king was holding."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: That was a fairly satisfying chapter in my eyes. However readers, let me know what you think by reviewing. I may change minor details if people want me to. So, please review. 


	3. The Flight

Author Note: Thank you for reviewing again ThaliaMuseof Comedy, Mega Saiyan, and Daughter of Demons. You really made me feel good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ  
  
Author Note: On to Chapter 3!  
  
"Back then," Kokkorot continued, "the two kingdoms were still united, as they had been thousands of years ago, during the Tsufurajin (sp?) rebellion. Anyway, at that party, the men quickly became intoxicated. Then, a Fruiyan start to make insulting comments about our king. Our bravest warrior of the time quickly stood up and challenged the man. The two fought, and the Saiyan quickly won. He celebrated his victory by pelting his opponent with fruit. That's why we call them the Fruiyans, to remind them of that incident," Kokkorot concluded.  
  
"What happened next?" asked Cator curiously.  
  
"The Fruiyans left the party, and the next day, the same solider who had been defeated came and attacked a helpless village. We retaliated, and it went on from there." Kokkorot told him.  
  
"Oh" said Cator in a small voice. "Isn't that kind of a stupid reason to have a war over?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"I-" Kokkorot was cut off by the arrival of a man.  
  
"Kokkorot!" the man said joyously.  
  
"Spian!" Kokkorot replied. "Aren't you leaving for space today?"  
  
Spian nodded. "What are you doing here Kokkorot?" he asked. "Aren't you with your family today?"  
  
Kokkorot nodded. "We were attacked by those filthy Fruiyans. My family won, of course," his voice carried more than a hint of pride, "but our house was damaged in the process. This is my son, Cator," he gestured to Cator, who smiled and waved his hand.  
  
"My god," Spian breathed. "He looks exactly like you did when you were younger!" he bent down, a funny sight in midair, and ruffled Cator's hair. "I'll be darned if he doesn't grow up to look exactly like you. How old is he anyway?" he asked Kokkorot.  
  
"Five today," Kokkorot told him. "Sipah's six now, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes," said Spian. "Well, I'll be seeing you in a few years. Goodbye Kokkorot!" With that, Spian flew off and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Cator as the father and son pair resumed flying.  
  
"That was my old friend Spian Hcanips," Kokkorot informed him. "He leaving for a space for a few years. Personal reasons."  
  
Cator nodded. "Can we wait for mommy and Kakkarata?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose," Kokkorot said grudgingly, and slowed down.  
  
Cator smiled at him and slowed down as well. "I was wondering, what does intoxicatid, intoxecitad, inoxicteaded, intoxicitad, umm."  
  
"Intoxicated?" Kokkorot filled in helpfully.  
  
"Right!" Cator chirped. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You see, well, umm, it means drunk," Kokkorot said quickly.  
  
"What does drunk mean?" asked Cator, perfectly serious.  
  
"It means that, that, you have drank too much beer," Kokkorot recovered.  
  
"What's beer?" Cator asked, with a curiosity only a five-year old could obtain.  
  
"A bad drink that makes you act funny," Kokkorot told him.  
  
"So why were people drinking it?" Cator queried.  
  
"It tastes good," Kokkorot replied without thinking.  
  
"So, if it tastes good, why is it bad?" Cator cocked his head to one side, and peered innocently at Kokkorot.  
  
"Well," Kokkorot paused, "It's bad for you, because, well, because, it, it, it makes you act funny because your little," he recovered, "but since I'm older, I can drink it."  
  
"Oh, I get it," said Cator, nodding intelligently. "I think," he added.  
  
Kokkorot smiled at him. "Look," he pointed in the direction they had come from. "There's your mother."  
  
"Hello boys!" Kakkarata called.  
  
"Well, you two were certainly going fast," Cacorotta remarked.  
  
Cator grinned widely. "Yup, we were. And Daddy kept up with me too!" he commented.  
  
Cacorotta smiled back. "I'm sure he did," she murmured.  
  
"Anyway," said Kakkarata, zooming up to them. "Let's go," she zoomed ahead of them.  
  
"Wait up!" Cator yelled, and took off after her.  
  
"How do you handle him?" Kokkorot asked Cacorotta as they took off after their kids.  
  
"It's not too hard," Cacorotta told him.  
  
"He asked me what beer was!" Kokkorot informed her, his voice rising an octave or two.  
  
She smiled at him. "He's five. Little kids do that. I hope you gave him a decent answer," Cacorotta smiled and zoomed faster after the kids.  
  
"Why me?" Kokkorot moaned, and followed her.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait up Kakkarata!" Cator whined.  
  
Kakkarata grinned back at him, and flew even faster.  
  
"Meanie!" he yelled at her, and sped up as fast as he could. "I'm gonna catch you!" he yelled at her as he slowly overtook her.  
  
"Wow, you're fast," said Kakkarata half-loathingly, half-admiringly. "What's your power level again?"  
  
"It's 349,857!" Cator announced proudly, as he overtook his sister. "And yours is 347,136, which means I'm stronger. And Mommy's at 702,203, which means she's more powerful than the two of us together. Of course," he added in a rare moment of wisdom, "none of us are really spectacular. The average adult power level is around like 705,000, give or take a few thousand. The average baby power level is 50,000 now, give or take some. You know what else?" he said excitedly. "I heard that King Vegeta's power level is 1,000,000."  
  
"How do you remember all of those?" asked Kakkarata. "I can't even remember my own."  
  
Cator shrugged. "I dunno, I just do. Yours is 347,136, unless it's gone up since this morning, by the way."  
  
Kakkarata rolled her eyes. "Look, there's Mom," she gestured behind her.  
  
"Hi Mommy!" Cator called.  
  
"Hello Cator," she said, zooming up beside him.  
  
"Mother," Kakkarata said, "do you know how he manages to remember all of those power levels? He knows the average adult's, the average baby's, mine, yours, his, and the kings." She sighed in exasperation.  
  
Cacorotta shrugged. "I don't know, I can't remember mine either," she said to her daughter.  
  
"It's 702,203 when you're at your max, unless it's changed since yesterday," Cator piped up cheerfully.  
  
Cacorotta shook her head. "Did you really ask your Father what beer was?" she asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Yup!" Cator said. "And he told me too."  
  
Kakkarata burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Poor Dad," she managed to choke out, before erupting in more laughter.  
  
"What did he say?" Cacorotta asked her youngest child, managing to ignore Kakkarata's laughter.  
  
"He said," Cator paused for a moment, remembering, "he said it was 'a bad drink that makes you act funny,'" Cator finished honestly, looking at his mother with wide eyes. "Was that the right answer?"  
  
"That was a fabulous answer," she told him. "I'll have to remember to congratulate him."  
  
"Congratulate whom?" asked Kokkorot as he flew up beside the trio.  
  
"Your answer to Cator's earlier question," Cacorotta answered smoothly.  
  
"Look," said Kakkarata suddenly, having stopped laughing a second ago, "there's the castle," she pointed at a spot only a little in front of the quartet, where a large gray castle loomed.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Now you know how the war started! Oh, and the Hcanips family will reappear later on. Next time, the Torrac family reaches the castle! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out! So, REVIEW! 


	4. Queens and Castles

Author Note: Here I am, with the next chapter of A Super Saiyan Story. Thank you for reviewing Mega Saiyan. I really appreciated it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
And now, A Super Saiyan Story, Chapter four.  
  
"Already?" asked Cator.  
  
Kokkorot nodded. "Apparently so," he replied, and flew towards the gray building.  
  
"Great!" chirped Cator eagerly as he zoomed after Kokkorot.  
  
"Cator!" Kakkarata called after him, flying up so she was level with him. "Don't be in such a rush," she cautioned him. "It wouldn't be good for you to lose your energy and fall to the ground."  
  
Cator glared at her, then his expression softened. "Why did we have to leave the house, anyway?" he asked her.  
  
"You mean you didn't notice the caved in walls, the dents on the floor and the remaining walls, and the scorch marks everywhere?" asked Kakkarata asked sarcastically.  
  
Cator shook his head. "Nope," he said cheerfully, "should I have?"  
  
Kakkarata sighed, and thumped her head with her hand. "I forgot, you never notice anything," she muttered.  
  
Cator grinned happily. "Look!" he said excitedly, "there's the door!" he pointed to a spot where Kokkorot already stood, conversing with a guard.  
  
"Yeah," said Kakkarata.  
  
Cator smiled even wider, and zoomed in for a landing. "Hi Daddy!" he said.  
  
"Cator," Kokkorot said, "this is my friend Brilo Iloccorb. Brilo, this is my son Cator."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Cator said, extending a hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too young man," Brilo said, kneeling down and shaking Cator's hand.  
  
"Brilo!" said Cacorotta, as she landed. "It's been a while!"  
  
"Cacorotta!" Brilo said joyously, standing up and hugging Cacorotta.  
  
Kakkarata landed next to Cator. "Who's that?" she asked.  
  
"Brilo Iloccorb," Cator replied. "Dad's friend."  
  
Kakkarata nodded. "Hello," she introduced herself. "I'm Kakkarata."  
  
"Hello Kakkarata," Brilo said. He reached out and shook her hand, a second longer than was necessary.  
  
"I'll take you to his majesty now," Brilo told Kokkorot.  
  
"Great," Kokkorot said, smiling slightly.  
  
Brilo nodded, and looking one last time at Kakkarata, turned around to lead the way through the corridors of the castle.  
  
Cator smiled up at Cacorotta. "When did you meet Brilo?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"It was years ago," Cacorotta said, "I even had a crush on him at one time. She shook her head playfully. "Your dad was my true love though."  
  
Cator scrunched up his nose. "Love is icky," he grumbled. "It makes you kiss people."  
  
"You won't feel that way when you're older," Kakkarata teased, slowing down slightly.  
  
"Yes I will," Cator said firmly. "Girls, no offense Mommy and Kakkarata, are yucky."  
  
"None taken," said Kakkarata cheerfully.  
  
Cacorotta only smiled and ruffled her son's hair fondly.  
  
"Here we are!" Brilo announced, stopping in front of a set of double doors. He half-bowed, and opened the doors.  
  
Kokkorot smiled at him, and stepped inside.  
  
"Wait up Daddy!" Cator said, and dashed inside after him.  
  
"King Vegeta, Queen Vealta," Kokkorot said, bowing. He grabbed Cator's leg and yanked him down as well.  
  
"King Vegeta, Queen Vealta," Cacorotta and Kakkarata echoed.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked Vealta pleasantly; looking slightly surprised.  
  
"My lady," said Kokkorot, "my family and I were attacked by a group of Fruiyans. There were no casualties, or serious injuries. However, there was a large amount of damage done to our house, and as we are supposed to report all damages done by Fruiyans to your majesties, we came here."  
  
"Getting attacked by the Fruiyans is one of the risks of living on the border," the King said. "You agreed to the possible risk before you bought the land."  
  
"Don't worry," Vealta said, glaring at her mate, "We'll pay for the house. I'm so glad you all came. It's been such a long time, hasn't it Cacorotta?"  
  
"Yes my Queen, it has," Cacorotta said.  
  
"No formalities are necessary for friends," Vealta said, smiling at Cacorotta.  
  
"Sorry Vealta," Cacorotta said, smiling.  
  
"My dear," the King said, "if you plan to visit, I would rather you did it your own chambers. And Kokkorot, as you have returned, you must know that your vacation time is over. I expect you to report tomorrow at the usual time."  
  
"Yes my liege," said Kokkorot, and bowed. "Also sire, my son Cator is now five. Could he possibly be enrolled in the proper training program for children of such an age?"  
  
Kakkarata glared at him. "Dad," she hissed.  
  
"And could my elder daughter possibly also be enrolled in a training program?" Kokkorot continued. "She has expressed desire to be a solider."  
  
King Vegeta nodded. "I see no reason not to," he said. "If they are anything like you, then we will soon have two more formable solders."  
  
"Thank you your majesty," Kokkorot replied, bowing even lower.  
  
Queen Vealta stood up and walked towards the door. "Cacorotta, Kakkarata, Cator, would you all be as kind as so to join me in my chambers?"  
  
"Of course Vealta," Cacorotta said.  
  
Vealta smiled and walked towards the door, motioning for Cacorotta to follow her.  
  
"Mommy," Cator whispered as soon as they were out of the room, "when do I get my other present?"  
  
Cacorotta smiled at the boy. "Your father will give it to you later."  
  
"All right," Cator grumbled. "I guess I can wait a little longer."  
  
"That's the spirit," Kakkarata told him, patting the boy on the head.  
  
"We're here!" announced Vealta, opening the door to a large chamber.  
  
Cacorotta smiled and walked in, Cator on her heels.  
  
"Ms. Vealta," he said nervously, "do you think that I'll really get to be in the army?"  
  
"If you train hard enough," Vealta told him, squatting down and ruffling his hair.  
  
Cator made a funny face. "Guess what?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" asked Vealta seriously.  
  
"It's my birthday!" Cator said excitedly. "I'm five years old!" he squeezed his eyes shut in a grin and held up four fingers. He opened his eyes and switched to five fingers. "Oops," he giggled.  
  
"Well," said Vealta, "if it's your birthday, I should give you a present," she walked over to the closet and rummaged through it. "What have you gotten so far?" she asked.  
  
"I got a sword from Mommy, and cookies from Kakkarata," Cator said proudly.  
  
"Those are nice presents," Vealta said. "I'm afraid all I have for you is this scouter," she turned around, holding a blue scouter in her hand.  
  
Cator's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Vealta nodded and handed him the scouter.  
  
"Thank you," he said solemnly, placing the scouter on his face. His face split into a wide grin. "This is great!"  
  
"Ms. Vealta?" a knock came on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Come right in Leuce," Vealta replied.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Who is Leuce? Will he play a large part in the story later? Oh god, I sound like that awful guy at the ends of the DragonballZ episodes. I know nothing really exciting happened this chapter, but I have to build up to the real good stuff to make this story work. Anyway, review, review, review people! 


	5. Friends and Bullies(not to mention pathe...

Author Note: I'm done with my big math test! Yippee! Wahoo! Anyway, thanks for reviewing Thalia. I really appreciate reviews, and it only take a sec. Tell you what. The person who's left the most reviews by chapter 10(only one per chapter counted Thalia) will get a special thank-you from me in the next chapter. So, review.  
  
"Thank you," Leuce replied shyly, and the door opened. In stepped a boy with the traditional royal hair and shy black eyes. "Oh," he said nervously, "I didn't realize you had visitors, um, I'll just leave."  
  
"No," Vealta said, "you should stay. You need to meet people other than your trainer and classmates."  
  
Cator walked over to Leuce. "Hi!" he exclaimed, holding out a hand for the boy to shake. "I'm Cator!"  
  
"Hello," Leuce said shyly, gently shaking the offered hand.  
  
"Guess what!" Cator exclaimed. "It's my birthday, and I'm five."  
  
"Happy Birthday," Leuce mumbled.  
  
"When's your birthday?" Cator asked him.  
  
"In about a month," Leuce explained. "I'm four right now."  
  
"I'm older than you," Cator said proudly.  
  
Leuce nodded.  
  
"Leuce," interrupted Vealta, "why don't you take Cator on a tour of the palace, he just got here."  
  
"All right," Leuce agreed.  
  
"Great!" Cator shouted. "Let's go!"  
  
Leuce nodded and walked out of the door. Cator grinned cheerfully and bounced after him.  
  
"You have a funny hairstyle," he said as Leuce closed the door.  
  
"So do you," Leuce replied, lip curling into a frown.  
  
"Mine looks like my Daddies," Cator explained.  
  
"So does mine," Leuce replied.  
  
"Neat!" Cator chirped. "Ms. Vealta is nice, huh? Why were you visiting her?"  
  
Leuce shrugged. "She's the only person here that like me," he replied forlornly.  
  
"I like you," Cator said, "you're neat! Want to be friends?"  
  
"Okay," Leuce said, face breaking into a wide grin.  
  
"So," Cator asked, "do you train?"  
  
"I do," Leuce replied glumly. "I'm not very strong though. My power level is umm, well, I think it's about 300,000, give or take a few thousand."  
  
"My power level is 349,857. That's not very impressive either," Cator said as they strolled down the hall. "Hey, I know how to check you're power level," he continued, "I'll use my new scouter," he concluded, eyes bright. He pressed the button on the side. "Your power level is 314,912. Much higher than you thought!"  
  
"Want to see the training rooms?" Leuce asked, almost shyly, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah!" Cator cheered.  
  
"Okay!" said Leuce. "I think you're going to be in my training class, so you'll also get to meet the others in the class," he seemed slightly downcast as he said this.  
  
"Sounds good," Cator replied. "Say, are you related to the King? You know, your hair looks like his."  
  
Leuce frowned and looked to the side. "Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Cool!" Cator chirped. "I wish I was related to the King! Cause then I'd be related to Ms. Vealta too."  
  
Leuce grinned. "I never thought of it that way. It is cool! I'm related to Ms. Vealta!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cator said, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Oh," Leuce said, "We're here! This is the training room!" he said, gesturing to a door on the left of the two children.  
  
"Good!" Cator exclaimed, and opened the door.  
  
"Is that you, Leuce," a friendly voice called. "I was wondering- Oh, who are you?"  
  
Cator smiled happily. "I'm Cator Torrac! Who are you?"  
  
"Torrac?" the man questioned, "as in related to Kokkorot?"  
  
"He's my Daddy!" Cator said solemnly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," the man said, smiling at the small boy. "Will you be joining this class?"  
  
"I don't know," Cator shrugged. "After my dad asked, the King just said yes."  
  
"Well," the man said, "you can at least train with us for today."  
  
"Hello Mr. Rebmucuc," Leuce said, slipping past Cator into the room.  
  
"Leuce! You're back!" Rebmucuc exclaimed. "Well you two, don't delay, go join the others."  
  
"Let's go!" Cator exclaimed, grabbing the younger boy by the arm and dragging him past Rebmucuc and into the training room.  
  
"Okay," Leuce mumbled.  
  
"Hey," a stocky youth of about 8 said, "a new kid, and he's with Leuce too."  
  
"Really?" a scrawny boy who looked around 7 walked over. He grabbed Cator's arm and pulled him into a corner. "Listen," he said. "You'd better stay away from Leuce. He's a weakling."  
  
"Oh yeah," another kid, this one around 9 added, "if you're seen with him again, we'll beat the both of you up."  
  
Cator frowned. He pressed the button on the side of his scouter. The reading popped up suddenly. "Your power level is only 329,921," he accused.  
  
"Kid, are you nuts," the scrawny youth exclaimed. "'Only 329,921,'" he mocked.  
  
"That's only," Cator screwed up his face in concentration, "only, umm, only, less than 20,000 more than Leuce's."  
  
"20,000, is a lot of difference kid," the boy proclaimed. "Why do I even bother trying to explain things to a stupid kid like you anyway? You're power level is probably only 5 anyway."  
  
Cator frowned. "Why don't you find out?" he said angrily, handing the other boy his scouter.  
  
"I don't need to use this junk," the older boy mocked. "I'll just use my own," he produced a scouter from his pocket. "Oh, you won't be using this again," he smirked, and crushed Cator's scouter in his hand.  
  
Cator growled, and his hands clenched into fists. His chi level started to rise dangerously. "That wasn't nice," he growled.  
  
"I'm so scared," the boy teased. He slipped his scouter on, and clicked it on. "Why should I be, your power level's only-" hi hand trembled as he read the number, "351,213" he stared with open terror at the boy.  
  
Cator was jolted out of his anger for a moment. "Really?" he asked, "That's almost 2,00 higher than it was yesterday!" he grinned happily, then his eye's narrowed as he focused on the situation at hand. "Now," he said, cracking his knuckles, it's payback time."  
  
"Look kid," the boy stuttered. "I'm real sorry, I didn't mean to break your scouter, just calm down, I'll buy you a new scouter, heck, I'll buy you a hundred new scouters, just calm down," the boy's scouter beeped again, informing his that Cator's power level was now up to 352, 772. "Please, I'm sorry."  
  
Another kid chimed in as well, "Yeah, we're all sorry. We didn't mean to treat you like we do Leuce, you're just so close to his age, and you came in with him. We're really, really sorry, please forgive us? I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Cator eyed the boys. "Well," he said, "will you stop being mean to Leuce? From what you just said, it sounds like you are being mean to him."  
  
"Stop being mean to that weakling, no way," one of the boys laughed.  
  
Cator's eyes narrowed again. "Then I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," he snarled.  
  
"Cator don't!" Leuce exclaimed. "I don't mind, I don't want you to get in trouble 'cause of me."  
  
"All right," Cator grumbled, pushing past the silent boys. "Let's go train now!" he said happily, all traces of anger gone from his being.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Well, that little burst of anger from Cator was certainly unexpected. I guess it's my way of saying that Cator really cares about his friends, and he's a good guy to have as a friend, even at 5. Also, he's recently had sugar. Sugar and Cator at five do not mix. Hehe, you'll find out what I mean next chapter. Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes out. Also, whoever has the most reviews by chapter 10 gets a reward! So, review! 


	6. Hyper

Author Note: I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! I think everyone knows I don't own DBZ. I'm a girl for crying out loud. There's no way I could be Akira Toriyama. Anyway, thanks for reviewing Thalia and Cloud21. The current standing for my contest are: Thalia 2, ThaliaMuseOfComedy 2, Mega Saiyan 2. Keep reviewing folks!  
  
Disclaimer: I already said it! I don't own Dragonball Z!  
  
Chapter 6 of a Super Saiyan Story  
  
"What do you mean?" Leuce asked.  
  
"Train!" Cator replied energetically. "I want to see how strong you are!"  
  
"You already read my power level on your scouter," Leuce replied.  
  
"Yeah," Cator said, "but sometimes, if a person is really good at strategy, then you can beat someone stronger than you," he grinned suddenly. "Plus, I have energy!" Leuce looked carefully at Cator. "Well alright," he said, "but do you want to have a snack first?"  
  
"Yes!" Cator exclaimed. "I would love to have a snack," he said, almost too quickly.  
  
"Okay," said Leuce, "follow me."  
  
Leuce turned and walked out the way they'd come.  
  
"You know what?" Cator rambled as they walked down the hall. "I ate cookies earlier. I like cookies 'cause they're yummy. Do you like cookies? Of course you do, everyone likes cookies. I like chocolate cookies the best, but oatmeal is good too. Actually I like peanut butter cookies too, and chocolate chip cookies. Of course plain cookies are good, and sugar cookies. So are pecan cookies. I like all kinds of cookies. What's your favorite type of cookie?" Cator drew in a deep breath and smiled cheerfully at Leuce.  
  
"Umm," Leuce, blinking hesitantly, "I like chocolate chip cookies," he said slowly.  
  
"Me two," Cator smiled blithely, "In fact, they're what I ate earlier. They were really good! And I liked them. I had a lot, and they were really yummy. I like chocolate chip cookies," Cator smiled grew wider, and he began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Leuce asked carefully.  
  
"Yup, yup yup," Cator replied, still bouncing. "Where's the kitchen? I like kitchens. One time my Mom made a really good dinner in the kitchen. After I ate it, I went outside and I played, and I played on the swings, and I practiced flying and tumbling, and it was really fun. Then Kakkarata cam and we ate a snack," he nodded energetically and began to bounce faster.  
  
"That's nice," Leuce said, then he spotted a door. "We're at the kitchen," he informed Cator. "Do you want to go in?"  
  
"'Kay!" chirped Cator, still grinning and bouncing.  
  
Leuce nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Oh!" a large Saiyan dressed in a chef's armor walked over. "Leuce!" he exclaimed. "Here for a snack I presume?"  
  
"Just to show my new friend around," he said shyly.  
  
The man glanced at Cator, who waved cheerfully. "Looks like your friend is hyper," he said. "I can fix that right up. It's never good for someone with as much chi as we Saiyan's have to be hyper," he walked over to a cabinet and drew out a pill. "Take this son," he said to Cator.  
  
"All right!" Cator exclaimed. He jumped over to the cook and grabbed the pill, stuffing it in his mouth. His eyes seemed to light up, and he suddenly took off racing around the kitchen at what seemed like the speed of light, yelling the whole time. He zoomed over to the coom and Leuce.  
  
"HEYMISTER!" he yelled, super fast, "THATSTUFFYOUGAVEMETASTEDFUNNY! LIKETHETIMEMYSISTERMADEDINNERMOMMYSAIDTHATNEXTTIMESheshoulDorDERoutANDSHETOLDMEPRIVATELYTHATBEINGAFRUIYANWOULDBEEASIERITHINKSHEWASKIDDINGBUTI'MNOTSUREBECAUSEBEINGAFRUIYANWOULDBEREALLYWIERDBECAUSETHEY'REWEAKANDUSAIYANSARESTRONG.LIKEMYDADDYHE'SREALSTRINGHE'STHESTONGESTEVER," he concluded, and dashed off.  
  
Leuce blinked a few times and glanced at the cook.  
  
"I've never seen someone have that reaction before," the cook muttered. "Normally they faint. Apparently your friend is a little unusual."  
  
Leuce shrugged. "I just met him. His name's Cator Torrac."  
  
"Ah," said the cook. "His father had the same sort of reaction when he was a child. Remind me not to give him any more of that. Although, if I'm right, in a second he should-"  
  
Cator zipped up to them. "I'm tired," he announced, and fell over in a dead faint.  
  
"There he goes," the cook said, and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
"Cator," a voice called. "Time to get up, the training class won't wait for you."  
  
Cator moaned and sat up slowly. "My head hurts," he mumbled.  
  
"I'll bet it does," replied Cacorotta, smiling and patting him gently. "You took a pretty hard knock. However, you're first day of training is today. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"No!" Cator cried, hopping out of bed. He rushed over to his clothing drawer and dressed himself in some armor. "I'm ready to go!" he announced.  
  
"That was quick," Kakkarata observed, standing in the doorway. "Come on kid, I'm supposed to take you to your class."  
  
"Yippee!" Cator chirped, and rushed over to Kakkarata. He grabbed her hand and held on stubbornly.  
  
"Follow me," she commanded. Then she turned and walked towards the same training facilities Cator had seen before.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked curiously.  
  
"About 18 hours," Kakkarata said. "That de-hyper stuff messed with your body chemical balance. However, you should be fine."  
  
"Oh," Cator said. "Well- Oh! There we are!" he announced, pointing at the door.  
  
"Have fun," Kakkarata said dryly, and pushed him in through the door.  
  
Cator smiled back at her, and walked over to the stretching Leuce. "Hi Leuce!" he said.  
  
"Hello Cator," Leuce replied. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he announced. "Are you ready to spar? We never got a chance yesterday."  
  
"All right," Leuce replied. He motioned for Cator to follow him. "Over here is a room we can fight in," he explained.  
  
Cator nodded and bounded over to the room. "Let's go!" he said eagerly, shifting into his fighting stance, tail curled securely around his waist.  
  
"Rright," Leuce stuttered, slipping into a similar stance, although far less steady.  
  
Cator smiled almost wolfishly. He charged at Leuce, throwing a punch at the younger boy's stomach. Leuce blocked clumsily with one arm. Cator grabbed his arm and swung down, hitting him in the ankles. Leuce stumbled back, then shifted back into his fighting stance, this time with numerous openings. Cator lunged forward and feigned left. When Leuce moved to block, Cator switched angles, landing a glancing blow on the boy's left shoulder. Not stopping after one hit, Cator followed through by landing a kick on Leuce's stomach. Leuce grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Cator exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He looked wide-eyed at Leuce.  
  
"I'm all right," Leuce croaked. "Can we have a rematch tomorrow.  
  
"Sure," Cator complied. He offered a hand to the now kneeling Leuce. "You need to work on your stance and follow through," he explained. "You leave lots of openings."  
  
"Oh," he muttered, "I didn't know that."  
  
"What do you usually do here anyway?" asked Cator.  
  
"We don't really do anything," Leuce replied. "We just fool around."  
  
"That's weird," Cator replied. "Why don't you do anything else?"  
  
Leuce shrugged. "None of us really know what we're doing. I don't think Mr. Rebmucuc knows either."  
  
Cator nodded. "Well," he said, "want to play a game? I know a good one. See; I make three ki balls. One is a dud. Then, I send all three at you. They're harmless, of course. Anyway, you guess which one is a dud. See, one is a dud. Anyway, you can hit one with a ki ball of your own. If you hit the dud, then the other to will hit you. If you don't hit the dud, then whichever real you hit will collide with the dud, causing them both to vanish. The remaining ki ball has to be hit with a ball the size and shape of the two other balls before they vanish. Then, it will disappear. If you don't get it, then you get hit by the remaining ball. If you hit the dud, it's counted as 33%. If you hit one of the real ones, and only, one, it's counted as 66%. If you get all of them, then it's as counted 100%," Cator took a deep breath and smiled at Leuce. "It practices ki control, reflexes, memory and aim."  
  
"All right, let's play," said Leuce.  
  
Cator grinned and formed three ki balls. "Let's do it."  
  
*****  
  
9 hours later...  
  
*****  
  
"Children!" Mr. Rebmucuc called, "it's time for you all to go. Oh, Cator, I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"'Kay," Cator chirped. "We'll keep going tomorrow with the game, okay?" he said to Leuce, "I've got 100% on 104, 66% on 48, and 33% on 4. You have 100% on 61, 66% on 5, and 33% on 90. See you then!"  
  
"Great!" Leuce exclaimed, then walked out of the room.  
  
"So Mr. Rebmucuc," Cator said, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Review! The contest is still going. Oh, and I decided the winner will eventually make an appearance in the story. Review everyone! 


	7. Traitor

Author Note: Thanks for reviewing Cloud21, Thalia, and King Darkness. Currently, Thalia is in first place with three reviews. Keep reviewing everyone else, maybe you'll pass her! This chapter is not as cute as the last few. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ.

Chapter 7 of a Super Saiyan Story.

"Cator," Mr. Rebmucuc said, smiling at him. He walked over to the one door out of the room. He closed the door swiftly. "You have a lot of potential, as I have noticed. Do you mind telling me how you are much, much stronger than your peers?"

"I dunno," Cator chirped, "I train a lot, and Mommy says I'm real strong."

"I see," he said, "do you know if it's genetic or not?"

"What does genetic mean?" Cator asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It means that your daddy and siblings and mommy are strong too," Mr. Rebmucuc explained. 

"Oh yeah!" Cator exclaimed. "Daddy is really strong! Mommy doesn't fight any more, but I bet she's really strong too! But I'm stronger than Kakkarata is."

"Oh," Mr. Rebmucuc said. "And how old is Kakkarata?"

"She's, umm, she's more fingers than I have," Cator bit his lip for a moment. "She's fifteen!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Incredible," Rebmucuc breathed. "Well, in that case I insist you come with me to a special training program."

Cator shook his head. "No thanks," he replied cheerfully. "I'll stay here."

"No," Rebmucuc said. "I insist," he reached down and grabbed Cator's arm.

Cator frowned. "Let go of me," he cried.

"Listen to me brat," Rebmucuc hissed. "The Kialians are paying me a lot of money to bring them prodigies like you. Now come on!"

"You're a traitor!" Cator exclaimed.

"So what," He snarled. "Come on," he started to drag Cator towards one of the walls. 

"No!" Cator exclaimed, yanking his arm out of the man's grasp. He dashed to the other side of the room.

"Listen to me," Rebmucuc roared, a feral smile on his face. "I have waited years for a kid like you to come along. You'll be my ticket to retirement. I command you come with me. You'll get trained by the Kialians and become strong. How does that sound?"

"No!" Cator frowned. "I don't wanna be a traitor."  


"You don't have a choice," Rebmucuc growled, storming over to Cator and grabbing his arm again. "You may be a prodigy, but I am a fully trained adult. You have no chance of beating me."

Cator flipped up and slammed his heels into Rebmucuc's stomach. "I'll still try!" he shouted.

Rebmucuc shook his head and belted Cator in the face, sending him back a few feet. "If that's how you want it," he hissed, "then I'll be all to happy to beat you into submission."

Cator tensed, and stood, slipping easily into a fighting stance. "I won't let you," he said. He charged at Rebmucuc, and slammed him in the stomach with his head.

Rebmucuc laughed and grabbed Cator's head in his hand. He lifted him up, the flipped him over and dropped him. "You can't win," he chuckled.

Cator twisted his body and landed on his feet. Not wasting any time, he quickly aimed a kick at the man's left ankle, at the last possible second switching to Rebmucuc's right ankle. His toe hit it, and Rebmucuc was thrown to the ground. Rebmucuc growled and grabbed Cator's leg. He lifted Cator over his head and swung his around in a circle, then released him and sent him into a wall.

"Give up yet?" Rebmucuc catcalled.

"Never!" Cator exclaimed. 

Rebmucuc smirked and walked over to him, hitting Cator on the back of the neck. Cator stiffened then his body relaxed.

"What did you do?" he croaked. "I can't move!"

"Simple," Rebmucuc replied. "I paralyzed you body. The block should last about 30 minutes, plenty o time for me to get you into Kialian territory."

"Why are you doing this?" Cator asked.

"Easy question," Rebmucuc replied, hoisting Cator over his shoulder. "It pays well. I deliver all those with potential to the Kialians and they pay me tons. Simple enough?"

"You're a jerk!" Cator proclaimed. "Your mommy would be ashamed of you!"

"I killed my "mommy"," Rebmucuc scorned.

"Then you're an even bigger jerk than I thought," Cator said angrily.

"Cator?" came a timid voice. The door to the room cracked open and Leuce peeked in.

"Help me Leuce!" Cator cried. "Mr. Rebmucuc's a traitor!"

Leuce's eyes grew wide. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Go get help!" Cator shouted.

"Sorry, I can't let that happen," Rebmucuc said. "Let's see, they never said I had to bring in Cator in perfect health. If you Leuce, I'll break every one of his bones. Like this!" he grabbed Cator's left leg and snapped it like a twig.

Cator moaned as softly as he could. 

"You leave Cator alone you big bully!" Leuce exclaimed.

"You know," laughed Rebmucuc, "I was just going to get you next trip Leuce, but I'll do it now instead. Come with me or Cator gets some more," he grabbed Cator's right arm and broke it too. 

"Meanie!" Leuce exclaimed. "You're a bad person."

"Gee, you think?" Rebmucuc asked. He slammed one hand against Cator's chest, and was rewarded with the sounds of bones snapping. "Now come on."

Leuce sniffled and walked towards him.

"No don't!" Cator rasped. "I'm okay."

"Shut up boy!" Rebmucuc yelled. He lifted the boy up and squeezed his tail.

"Aaaah!" Cator screamed. "Stop, please!"

Rebmucuc only squeezed harder. "Now Leuce," he said, "are you going to come with me?"  


"Don't go!" Cator shouted. "I'm-aaah!" he was cut of as Rebmucuc squeezed even harder.

"Now Leuce," Rebmucuc ordered, "go stand behind me."

Leuce nodded, and slowly walked behind Rebmucuc. 

"Cucum Rebmucuc!" said a voice coming through the door. "You are under arrest for high treason. Put the boy down," Kokkorot came in through the door, flanked by about 10 other Saiyans.

"If any of you move I'll kill him!" Rebmucuc yelled, placing a hand over Cator's heart. "I swear I will."

Kokkorot's fists clenched. He started to take a step forward and stopped.

"None of you move!" Rebmucuc yelled again. 

A hand suddenly grabbed his tail, a hand connected to Leuce's arm. Rebmucuc collapsed, sending Cator on the ground too. Instantly he was in ki cuffs, curtsy of Kokkorot.

"Thanks Leuce," Cator whispered.

"Are you okay?" Leuce asked. His eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Cator told him cheerfully. "You saved me!"

"Cator?" Kokkorot said carefully, kneeling down next to Cator. "Let's get you to a regen tank."

Cator nodded, and allowed himself to be lifted up by his father.

To Be Continued

Author Note: Well, another chapter finished. I have a question for my few fans. The next chapter will be when Cator is still 5. After that, I can either change to when he is 9½, or if people want me to, I have another little adventure he can have now, at 5. Please review and tell me what you, the readers want. I need help! Every review counts, and will be taken into account. Please, tell me your opinions.


	8. Decisions

Author Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy. Well, not really, but hey, please forgive the lateness. I actually have had a severe case of writer's block. As for my other story, Life and Death, well, heh heh, I've had an incredibly bad case of writers block, and I'm on a transitional scene, soooo, it won't be updated for a while. Go read it by the way. It's a lot sadder then this story though. Anyway, I've bored everyone long enough and it's time to get going!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ! If I did, well, my Fan Fictions would be real stories. Since they're not, I don't.  
  
And now, Chapter 8 of a Super Saiyan Story.  
  
"Cator, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," Kokkorot apologized.  
  
"I'm fine Daddy, don't worry!" Cator smiled cheerfully at Kokkorot, as cheerfully as he could.  
  
Kokkorot smiled back down at Cator. "That's my son," he said in a proud voice.  
  
"Here," another man said, striding alongside them. He reached over and opened a door. "Get him in there."  
  
"Right," Kokkorot said, entering the room. "Well Cator, have you ever been in a regen tank before."  
  
Cator shook his head. "Mommy doesn't like them. She says they make you smelly."  
  
"Would you rather be smelly or have a bruised tail and several broken bones?" asked an assistant, walking over.  
  
"I'd rather be smelly," Cator said decisively.  
  
"Good," the attendant said, carefully lifting him from Kokkorot's arms. "Now, you'll fall asleep for a little while, and when you wake up, you'll be all better. All right?"  
  
"'Kay," Cator replied.  
  
The man nodded. He carefully remover Cator's torn armor, and placed him in the tank, hooking the breath mask over his mouth. The top closed and the tank filled with liquid.  
  
"Good night," the attendant said cheerfully, and Cator fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Cator opened his eyes.  
  
"I see you're awake!" the same attendant from earlier. "Feeling better?"  
  
Cator nodded.  
  
"You're done healing, so I'll let you out now," the attendant explained, reaching over and pressing a button on the tank.  
  
The liquid slowly drained from the tank. The attendant pressed another button, signifying the opening of the tank and the removal of Cator's mask.  
  
"So," the attendant began, "enjoy the tank?"  
  
"I was asleep," Cator told him. "I don't remember anything."  
  
The attendant smiled at him. "Want me to show you a trick?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Cator exclaimed.  
  
"All right," the attendant said solemnly. "Now watch," he commanded, and flared his ki around himself. "Can you do that?"  
  
Cator nodded, and flared his ki around himself. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "It dried me off!"  
  
"It's supposed to," the attendant informed him. "Now, you should put on some armor," he handed Cator a new suit of armor. "From Ms. Vealta," he told Cator and winked. "I think she likes you."  
  
Cator laughed happily and pulled the armor on. "Where's my dad?" he asked exuberantly.  
  
"General Kokkorot?" the man said. "He's waiting outside. He was in here for about two hours, then he went outside."  
  
"How long was I in for?" Cator asked, pulling on his gloves and boots.  
  
"About three hours," the man replied. "Your mother was here, but she went to use the bathroom about five minutes ago. She should be back any second."  
  
Cator turned around. "Mommy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I was worried about you," Cacorotta told him, reaching out and hugging Cator.  
  
"Lemme go," Cator whined, struggling, "I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
Cacorotta smiled and set him down. "Honey, I have some news. But first, I'm so proud of you, my big, strong warrior."  
  
"Thanks!" Cator exclaimed.  
  
"Now honey, this may be hard for you, but your sister and I have decided to go back home," Cacorotta squeezed his hand gently. "I wanted to wait to tell you, but we're leaving tomorrow. I know that it would be in your best interests to stay here. You need to learn how to develop your skills. If you want to go with me, then that's fine too. I love you sweetie, and want what's best for you."  
  
Cator swallowed. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just met Daddy. I don't know. I wanna be a solider, but I wanna be with you too Mommy."  
  
"What if I come and visit every week?" Cacorotta asked.  
  
"Okay," Cator relented. "But Mommy, I'm not sure."  
  
"My little boy," Cacorotta said. "You're a big boy now. I know that you can take care of yourself. Besides, your Dad needs someone to take care of him. Just by looking, I could tell he hasn't been eating enough. Will you take care of Daddy for me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cator exclaimed. "I have to stay, to take care of Daddy," he nodded.  
  
"That's my boy!" Cacorotta proclaimed. "Let's go."  
  
Cator nodded, and ran out the door. "Hi Daddy!" he called as he ran past the startled Kokkorot.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kokkorot called after him.  
  
"He's staying," Cacorotta commented.  
  
"What?" Kokkorot squeaked.  
  
"He's staying," Cacorotta repeated.  
  
"Oh," Kokkorot said, blinking. "Where's he going?"  
  
"I know just as much as you do on that subject," Cacorotta told him. She reached over and kissed him deeply. "Come on," she told him, walking towards the door. "I have something I need to talk to you about in our room," she reached the door, opened it and left, giving Kokkorot a wink as she did.  
  
"I swear," Kokkorot muttered, then grinned broadly. "Wait for me!" he called, running out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Cator dashed out of the room, only to run right into Leuce.  
  
"Hi!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hello," Leuce said softly.  
  
"Where's the cafeteria?" Cator asked. "I'm starving!"  
  
Leuce blinked, then looked at his feet. "This way," he muttered, heading off to the right.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cator asked, dashing up to face Leuce.  
  
"Why are you even talking to me?" Leuce blurted out. "It's my fault you got hurt. If I'd just gone with him you'd have been fine. I don't even deserve to be your friend," his shoulder's slumped sadly. "I don't deserve it at all."  
  
"That's not true!" Cator exclaimed. "I decided to stay after class. It's my fault any of it happened. 'Sides, you saved me! You distracted him at a crucial moment! If it wasn't for you, I might be dead! Or worse, being trained to be a Fruiyan! I'm fine anyway, and stronger too!"  
  
"But," Leuce said unhappily.  
  
"But nothing," Cator said decidedly. "You're stronger than you think. And, you're a great friend," he beamed a happy smile at Leuce.  
  
Leuce smiled timidly at Cator. "So, we're still friends?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Of course!" Cator exclaimed. He extended his hand towards Leuce. "Friends forever, no matter what!"  
  
Leuce smiled a grin that rivaled Cator's. "Best friends forever!" he reached out his hand and the two shook firmly.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Aww, that was so cute. Anyway, the next chapter will be kind of weird. Basically, it's going to be a bunch of chronological scenes from the next four and ½ years. Then, chapter ten will be when Cator is nine. Does that make sense? Oh, and chapter ten will be written in the same style as the past eight. The chronological scene thing is just for transitional periods over a year or two. I also have an update for the review war. In first place currently is Thalia, with six reviews. Second is Mega Saiyan, with five reviews. Third, Cloud21, with three reviews. And, all tied for fourth, are The Writting Lady, Anon., and King Darkness. For reasons discussed with them personally, Daughter of Demons and ThaliaMuseOfComedy have had their reviews terminated, so, they have been withdrawn from the contest. Also, I have a way to do a tiebreaker, if need be. So, review, review people! 


	9. And Time Passes

Author Note: Well, it's been a while, but I finally got this chapter up. Written in a special style due to its contents. It's actually broken into scenes. Read and Review!  
  
Chapter Nine: And Time Passes  
  
Scene 1: Cator is five and ½. It's about 12:30 AM.  
  
"Daddy?" Cator whispered softly, shifting in the doorway to Kokkorot's room.  
  
"What is it?" muttered Kokkorot sleepily, looking up at his son.  
  
"I had a bad dream," Cator whimpered, looking up at Kokkorot.  
  
"Well," said Kokkorot tiredly, pulling back the covers next to him, "you can get in with me," he smiled slightly at the small boy in pajama's that looked almost like regulation armor.  
  
"Thanks," Cator mumbled, climbing into Kokkorot's bed.  
  
Kokkorot shrugged. "What was your dream about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't remember," Cator sighed, instantly falling asleep.  
  
Kokkorot smiled and fell asleep himself.  
  
End Scene  
  
Scene 2: Cator is five and eight months. It's about 1:27 PM.  
  
"So," Kokkorot said to his friend Arsley, "the Fruiyan goes, 'What armor?'"  
  
Arsley grinned and took a bite out of his food. "Good joke," he  
  
muttered.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Cator called as he rushes towards Kokkorot. "Me an' Leuce are going on a trip. I love you, bye!" he hugs Kokkorot and dashes off out the door.  
  
  
  
"But!" Kokkorot called after him. "Oh well," he groaned, banging his head on the table.  
  
  
  
"Man!" Arsley laughed, "Your kid is funny."  
  
  
  
"Not really," Kokkorot grumbled.  
  
End Scene  
  
Scene 3: Cator is six. It's about 11:41 AM.  
  
"Leuce," Cator said curiously, "what's the King's power level?"  
  
"I heard about 3,000,000," Leuce replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Whoa!" Cator exclaimed. "Then what would be the average adult power level?"  
  
  
  
Leuce shrugged. "From those at the palace, probably about 1-2 million.  
  
  
  
"I was told it was more like 700,000," Cator puzzled.  
  
  
  
"No way!" Leuce exclaimed. "I know a 11-year-old that strong."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Cator blinked. "Guess my info source was wrong," he grinned at Leuce. "Hey, let's spar!"  
  
  
  
"Sure!" Leuce agreed.  
  
  
  
The two children stood up and prepared to fight.  
  
End Scene  
  
Scene 4: Cator is six and five months. It's about 1:27 PM.  
  
"So," Ms. Otamot concluded, "that is how you do subtraction. Any questions?"  
  
  
  
Cator raised his hand. "Ms. Otamot," he said curiously, "all of us here are going to be warriors in the King's army, correct?"  
  
  
  
"That is true Cator," the Teacher replied.  
  
  
  
"So," he continued, "what are we doing learning academic things 25 or so hours a week? When will we ever use this knowledge?"  
  
  
  
"Cator," the teacher said gently, "academics are always important. A good warrior should be able to calculate simple figures, read and write."  
  
  
  
"But when will we use it?" Cator persisted.  
  
  
  
"Here in school," Ms. Otamot told him. "Leuce, please come up to the board and demonstrate a problem for us."  
  
  
  
No noise came from Leuce's desk.  
  
  
  
"Leuce!" Cator hissed, nudging his friend with his foot. "Wake up!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Leuce said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Leuce," the teacher repeated, "please come up to the board and demonstrate how to do subtraction."  
  
  
  
Leuce nodded, walked up to the blackboard, and solved the problem faster than the teacher could.  
  
  
  
"Well," Ms. Otamot said, blinking slightly, "You're all excused.  
  
End Scene  
  
Scene 5: Cator is six and nine months.  
  
"Who here can do more than one blast at once?" General Kokkorot asked the group of Saiyans.  
  
  
  
Cator raised his hand high. "I can!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Any one else?" Kokkorot asked.  
  
  
  
Leuce timidly raised his hand. "I can too," he mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Would you both demonstrate two blasts at once?" Kokkorot asked.  
  
  
  
Cator and Leuce simultaneously powered up two blasts each. They let the blasts leave their hands, then implode.  
  
  
  
"Very good," Kokkorot nodded. "I want everyone to practice that until you can do three blasts."  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Cator asked, walking up and tugging on his pants. "Why are you teaching combat?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Kokkorot explained, "they needed a volunteer, so I decided to go for it."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Daddy," Cator said, hugging Kokkorot's leg.  
  
  
  
Kokkorot shrugged, patting Cator on the head.  
  
The End  
  
Scene 6: Cator is seven and five months. It's about 9:14 AM.  
  
"Dad?" Cator asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kokkorot replied.  
  
"Last night, when we visited Mommy and Kakkarata, I heard funny noises coming from Mommy's room. What happened?"  
  
  
  
Kokkorot gulped. "Well," he mumbled nervously, thinking rapidly, "We were just talking," he explained.  
  
  
  
"It didn't sound like talking," Cator said innocently. "It sounded like moaning. Were you guys fighting?"  
  
  
  
"We were sparring," Kokkorot muttered.  
  
  
  
"Cool!" Cator exclaimed. "Can I spar with you next time?"  
  
  
  
"No!" Kokkorot yelled. "No," he continued, "it's a very special type of sparring that takes years of dedication to learn, and you can't start until you are at least 18. However, starting at 21 is better."  
  
  
  
"'Kay!" Cator exclaimed. "I'm gonna go play with Leuce."  
  
The End  
  
Scene 7: Cator is seven and nine months. It's 10:24 PM.  
  
"So Cator," Vealta said nicely, "shouldn't you go to bed now?"  
  
"No!" Cator exclaimed. "Dad said I could wait 'till he comes home."  
  
  
  
Vealta's eyes slid towards the door, where a faint clicking noise could be heard. "Cator," she repeated, "it's time for bed."  
  
  
  
"But!" Cator protested. His nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Cator, go to bed!" Vealta all but yelled.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Cator sulked, slinking off to his room. As he opened the door, he heard Vealta.  
  
  
  
"Kokkorot," she said softly. "Go to bed."  
  
  
  
A groan came from the room.  
  
  
  
"Cator, get in bed!" Vealta yelled.  
  
  
  
Cator frowned and went into bed.  
  
The End  
  
Scene 8: Cator is eight and one month. It's 5:23 PM.  
  
"Cator, it's no good," Leuce sighed, sitting down after a sparring match. "You're too much faster then me for us to really fight."  
  
  
  
"You're fast," Cator said innocently. "I know! Why don't we race?" he exclaimed. "Once around the planet each week."  
  
  
  
"That's pretty far," Leuce said doubtfully.  
  
  
  
"It'll improve our speed and stamina," Cator assured him. "'Sides, maybe you'll beat me!"  
  
  
  
"Never happen," Leuce sighed. Then he brightened. "I might as well though. Last one to the outside is a rotten egg!" he exclaimed, taking off towards the door.  
  
  
  
"It's not fair! You have a head start!" Cator cried, running after him.  
  
The End  
  
Scene 9: Cator is eight and eight months. It's 6:29 AM.  
  
"Hi Cator," Leuce said half-heartedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cator asked.  
  
"My Dad's here to visit. He's going to be with us all day," Leuce said dejectedly.  
  
  
  
"Isn't that good?" asked Cator confusedly.  
  
  
  
"Not since he's my Dad," Leuce sighed.  
  
  
  
"Don't you like your Dad?" puzzled Cator.  
  
  
  
"I like him," Leuce looked down at the ground sadly, "I just don't think he likes me. I'm too soft, and I'm not Saiyan enough, and I read too much."  
  
  
  
"Well," Cator began, but was soon cut off.  
  
  
  
"Where's my son?" boomed a voice. Towards the two stepped a large man with huge muscles. "Ah, Leuce. A Saiyan yet?"  
  
  
  
"Hello Dad," Leuce said timidly.  
  
  
  
"I see not," Mr. Ecuttel growled. "Grow up boy! Get some courage. You're third in line for the throne, act like it!"  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Ecuttel," Cator said politely. "I'm Cator Torrac. I'm the son of General Kokkorot," he smiled happily at the man.  
  
  
  
"Now that's a real Saiyan," Mr. Ecuttel said appreciatively. "I bet you are much better then my son here."  
  
  
  
"Actually," Cator said blithely, "I consider me 'an Leuce to be the same. He's better at some stuff, and Visa Versa."  
  
  
  
"Well," said Mr. Ecuttel, then turned around and left.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Cator," Leuce said happily.  
  
  
  
"What are friends for anyway?" Cator asked. "'Sides, I was telling the truth."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Well that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter, Cator will be a little over nine, and we'll be back to the regular style. Also, and now for something completely different.  
  
Plug: Read Wish For The Past by Burenda. Summary: Goten wishes that he could meet his grandfather, Bardock. Unfortunately, he doesn't say HOW he wants to do this. Rating: Very good! Written by an excellent author who knows what she's doing and updates frequently. Go read her story, after you review mine.  
  
Shameless Plug: Read my other story, Life and Death. If I do say so myself; it's fairly touching. It's kind of on hold, but if I get reviews, it may come off hold (hint, hint). Go read it! 


	10. Mischief

Author Note: Well, this chapter was a pleasure to write. Thank you all my fan's who actually reviewed. There were three of you. Anyway, my name's been changed to HyperSaiyan, for those of you who didn't notice. It used to be Hyper Saiyan. Yes, there is a difference.  
  
Chapter 10: Mischief  
  
"Whoops! Sorry! Don't think that's broken! It was an accident! My Dad will pay for it! Might want to get a new one of those!" Cator yelled to various people as he ran down the hall. "'Scuse me!" he called, finally passing the myriad of people.  
  
The group looked at each other and collectively sighed.  
  
Cator continued his journey down the hall. "Leuce!" he shouted, approaching his friend. "I made it!"  
  
Leuce nodded. "You arrived about 2 seconds before the predetermined time."  
  
Cator grinned. "I'm ready," he paused dramatically, "to race!" He zoomed outside, followed by Leuce.  
  
The two lined up in the castle courtyard.  
  
"Ready!" Cator grinned.  
  
"Set!" Leuce continued.  
  
"Go!" they yelled at the same time, taking off into the air.  
  
"Are we doing a race or a follow the leader?" Leuce yelled his question to Cator.  
  
"Follow the leader!" Cator called back. "I'll lead!" he continued.  
  
"All right!" Leuce shouted.  
  
Cator zoomed slightly ahead. He flew straight up, then looped, going upside down before flipping over and flying into a forest, Leuce a mere second behind him. They zoomed passed a group of people, leaving quite a few ruffled hairs in their wakes.  
  
"You! Young men!" A voice called. And elderly Saiyan approached the two, looking quite angry.  
  
Cator screeched to a halt slightly past the man; then flew a little back so he was facing him. "Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Stop that racing! You could crash into someone!" the man screeched. "Where are your parents? They should be notified of your awful behavior!"  
  
"Sir," Leuce spoke up, "it's just a race to build endurance and help us become faster."  
  
"Well be more careful," the old man's eyes glinted. "Back when I was a general children never behaved like this. Now, I want you two to go home to your parents."  
  
"Yes sir," the boy's muttered.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" the man yelled at them. "Get home!"  
  
"Yes sir," the boy's repeated, quickly flying back towards the castle.  
  
"That guy was grumpy, huh?" Cator asked.  
  
"I guess," Leuce muttered nervously.  
  
"Oh well," Cator shrugged. "Next time we just will have to go higher."  
  
"Yeah!" Leuce agreed. "Oh, there was something I wanted to tell you!"  
  
"What?" Cator queried curiously.  
  
"Well," Leuce began, "remember how there's a group of kids training at the minor castle?"  
  
Cator nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"It turns out their combat instructor was injured in a battle and can't fight anymore," Leuce told him. "So," he continued, "they're coming here to train with us. Also, because there wouldn't be enough trainers otherwise, the King is hiring a new trainer, a really strong one."  
  
"Really?" asked Cator excitedly. "Do you know who the new trainer is?"  
  
Leuce shook his head. "Ms. Vealta didn't say. All she said was what I told you already. Oh wait, she also said that the trainer would be here before the kids."  
  
Cator smiled. "Do you want me to pester Dad for information?"  
  
Leuce smirked. "I'll help," he replied.  
  
"Sounds good!" Cator exclaimed. "When does the teacher get here?"  
  
"Oh," Leuce paused slightly. "I don't know."  
  
"Well," Cator said thoughtfully, "timing is everything. If we do it too late, well, then it will be too late."  
  
Leuce chuckled. "Yeah. We should do it as soon as we get back."  
  
Cator grinned evilly. "I agree."  
  
"Where's your Dad going to be?" Leuce queried.  
  
Cator frowned thoughtfully. "Probably in the eating hall," he replied, looking up at the sun. "It's his lunch time."  
  
Leuce nodded. "Well, we'll just have to go there then."  
  
"Boys!" a call came from the castle, now not more than a few feet ahead.  
  
"Mr. Tnalpgge!" Cator cried out. "Hi!"  
  
"Cator, Leuce," Tnalpgge replied. "Now, what's this I hear about a prank?"  
  
"What prank?" asked Cator innocently. He quickly ran a list of their recent pranks in his head. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you didn't plan that little stunt that turned five solder's skins blue, two solders skins pink, and seven solders skin bright green?"  
  
"It's only temporary," Cator explained sheepishly. "It should wear off by tomorrow."  
  
"What if it had done something that made the DNA work improperly, therefore dooming the lives of those solders. Three of them were in critical condition when they entered the tanks you know," Tnalpgge informed them.  
  
"Well," Leuce muttered. "We did test it first."  
  
"Still," Tnalpgge, attempting to look serious, "we're going to have to punish you."  
  
"What is it this time?" asked Cator glumly.  
  
"Nothing much," Tnalpgge reassured them.  
  
Leuce and Cator shared a grin.  
  
"Only a 10-hour training session with General Evilo," Tnalpgge continued, shattering their hopes completely.  
  
"Bu-but," Cator stammered, "he's the strongest solder in the army! He's almost as good as the King! And, he never goes easy on anyone!"  
  
"Maybe you should have thought of that before you pulled the prank," Tnalpgge said sternly. "Next time, the punishment will be worse. No food for three days, or something along those lines."  
  
"Three days?" Leuce asked, completely horrified.  
  
"You can last up to two weeks without food, surely you know that," Tnalpgge replied, puzzled.  
  
"But we'll be hungry," Cator whined.  
  
"Then don't pull anymore pranks," Tnalpgge retorted. "The training session will be in one week," he continued, "good luck," with that, he turned around and walked back into the castle.  
  
"Ten hours," Cator moaned.  
  
"At least there's two of us," Leuce offered. "Maybe he'll take turns."  
  
"Oh!" Tnalpgge popped back out. "Your training sessions will be separate. Cator, you'll be going first. We'll let you know when to report," he smiled at them, then let again.  
  
"We're gonna die," Cator groaned.  
  
"At least you'll die first," Leuce reminded him.  
  
"I know," Cator glared at his best friend.  
  
"Boys!" it was the same man from earlier. "What are you doing here?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note: Well that was fairly short for me. As for the contest, this is chapter 10, and the winners are Thalia and Mega Saiyan; tied for first. The tiebreaker is :You both have until Sunday, May 12th to write a review telling me why you should be the winner. If you don't, ten you are out of the contest. Review and do accordingly. Hint: Long + Reasons = Good! To everyone else, review anyway. See you next chapter.  
  
Plug: Read Deeper Than Color – The Kioku Story by Leia. It's an in progress fic with astounding character depth. Very touching. I loved it very much; and I urge everyone (after you review this story) to go and read/review hers. While you're at her page, read all fo her other DragonballZ fics, they're GREAT! 


	11. Surprises

Author Note: Well, I'm only a day late, I'm going to try not to update this until after I update Life or Death(after you're done with this chapter, go read it), so don't expect an update for a while. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Surprises  
  
Cator and Leuce exchanged glances.  
  
"We live here," Cator replied politely. "What are you doing here sir?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to be working here, teaching some Saiyan's how to fight," the man replied.  
  
"You're the new trainer?" Leuce asked, his eyes wide. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm General Sugarapsa," the elderly man told them. "If all the kids are like you two, I'm going to have a lot of work to do."  
  
"What do you mean General Sugarapsa?" Cator asked. "We are the strongest people around our age."  
  
"That waste of ki earlier," Sugarapsa told them, "is one thing you have to work on. You could have used a lot less ki and still gone twice as fast. You can't just throw ki around! One day you could be in a life or death situation; and every point of ki you have will matter! Also, in the position you were in, anyone could have attacked and, if they were strong enough, killed you. In these war stricken times one can never be too careful," he concluded.  
  
"Sir," Cator replied carefully, "who would have attacked us? We were in Saiyan territory."  
  
"That's never stopped those Fruiyan's before has it?" General Sugarapsa snapped back. "Also, never talk back to your elders."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir," Cator mumbled, looking at his feet.  
  
"Much better," Sugarapsa nodded. "Now, your first lesson with me is in 15 minutes, go get ready!"  
  
The boys nodded, then walked away.  
  
"That's our trainer?" Cator groaned once they were safely out of earshot.  
  
"He did have a point," Leuce replied. "What if he really could help us use more energy, but still be more powerful?"  
  
Cator shrugged. "Then, it be worth it, but hey! Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Yours," Leuce replied. "I'm just saying…"  
  
"I gotcha," Cator grinned. "That would be pretty cool!"  
  
"Yeah! Leuce said excitedly. "Oh," he wilted slightly. "Now we can't bug your dad for information about the new trainer."  
  
Cator snapped his finger. "Well," he shrugged, "maybe that's a good thing. Remember what our punishment would be for more mischief making."  
  
Leuce shuddered. "Yeah," he moaned. "That would be horrible. Although, maybe cook would help us."  
  
Cator shook his head. "'Member that time when we were punished with no sweets for a week?"  
  
"I remember," Leuce nodded. "He wouldn't even give us one cookie. He said if we were hungry than we should eat vegetables. Yuck! I hate Lettuce."  
  
"Hey!" Cator exclaimed. "We have to go get ready," He looked down at his spandex. "I'm not dressed for combat."  
  
Leuce looked down at his spandex clothed body. "Me neither."  
  
The boys exchanged grins, then ran off in different in directions.  
  
"Meet you back here in five minutes!" Cator yelled as he ran off.  
  
"Sure," Leuce called back.  
  
Cator raced down the hall. "Hi Daddy," he smiled at his father as he entered their main room.  
  
"Cator," Kokkorot said, quirking his eyebrow at his son. "What's this I hear about dying people's skin unusual colors? Including General Evilo?"  
  
"He was one of the people affected?" Cator's face turned a very pale white.  
  
"Why so worried?" Kokkorot asked.  
  
"Leuce's and my punishment is training with him next week," Cator groaned loudly. "That's why it was with him and next week."  
  
Kokkorot smirked. "Well, then I guess I don't need to punish you after all. Oh, and you're new trainer-"  
  
"I know," Cator interrupted cheerfully. "He's already here, and I gotta go change. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Kokkorot echoed, watching Cator leave.  
  
Cator entered his room and quickly pulled on his armor. "Let's see," he thought aloud, "is that it?"  
  
"Don't forget your new scouter!" Kokkorot called to him.  
  
"Oh!" Cator grinned happily. "That's what I forgot," he ran over to the dresser and grabbed his new scouter, settling it over his ear. Curling his tail around his waist, he ran out the door.  
  
"Bye daddy!" Cator smiled at his father as he raced out of their quarters.  
  
Cator ran down the hall, then stopped abruptly.  
  
"You!" an angry woman stomped towards Cator. "Listen kid," she raved, grabbing him by the edge of his shirt. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to upset a dozen people while running down the hall."  
  
"Hey! Let go of him!" Leuce came charging down the hall, the stopped abruptly. "Mom?" he gasped.  
  
"Leuce," the woman exclaimed, putting Cator on the ground. "My baby!" she reached over and hugged Leuce.  
  
"Mom," he grumbled slightly.  
  
"Now," Leuce's Mom said sternly, turning to face Cator. Her voice took on a crisper tone. "You still need to explain yourself young man."  
  
"Well ma'am," Cator started meekly, "I was going to meet Leuce, 'cause we've been having races to get stronger, and I didn't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah Mom!" Leuce piped up. "This is my best friend Cator."  
  
"You're Cator?" she asked.  
  
Cator nodded, grinning in a friendly manor. "Yup," he told her. "I'm Cator Torrac."  
  
"Then I suppose I can forgive you," Leuce's Mom told him kindly. "Leuce has told me nothing but favorable reports of you."  
  
Cator blushed lightly, and looked at Leuce, who half-shrugged.  
  
"Cator and I have to go Mom," Leuce grinned up at his Mother. "We have a training class."  
  
"All right dear," she said, kissing Leuce on the cheek. "I love you. I have to go out again, but I'll probably be back soon. Goodbye boys!" she walked off down the hall.  
  
"Your Mom's cool," Cator spoke up suddenly.  
  
Leuce's face broke into a he grin. "I know," he whispered, smiling at her back.  
  
"Let's go!" Cator exclaimed, pointing towards the training center.  
  
The two boys ran, although at semi-normal pace toward the training center.  
  
"Ha," Cator exclaimed as they reached the door. "I win."  
  
"We weren't racing," Leuce pouted slightly.  
  
Cator grinned almost evilly. "I know," he snickered.  
  
"You're early boys," General Sugarapsa spoke, beckaning them inside.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Muwahahahaha! Bet none was expecting Leuce's mom to show up. Well, that just goes to show how creative I am. Anyway, the official winner, by default, of my contest is… Thalia! Congratulations! I'll be talking to you about the reward soon. So REVIEW EVERYONE! Next chapter, I'm going to have a visitor, who you all know too well… If people like it, I may have another one.  
  
Plug: Warrior Soul by Lady Saiyajin. Welcome to life after DBZ...it's not as peaceful as you think. Meet Naa, a female elite Saiya-jin, loyal to the Saiya-jin Empire which she doesn't know that it no longer exists, and it's ruler...Vegeta. She will allow nothing and nobody to stand in her way. Go read it, it's excellent. And inspire her with a review, she hasn't updated in over a year! And she has a really good cliffhanger too. So, go inspire her (After you review my story)! 


End file.
